Tristan's Reasons
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Arthur found the one thing he didn't expect. He had no regrets, now that he wrote back.


**I would suggest you listen to There's a Place for Us by Carrie Underwood while reading, but that would mean some tissues. Either way enjoy :-)**

Arthur walked aimlessly down the hall. He had lost his best second in command and his best famous scout. Now what was he's supposed to do?  
Two lives given for _him_, each shouldn't have. Two days, and he was already a ghost of himself.

He turned into an old room, it was nearly empty. Silent. Eerie.  
It was his scout's room, Tristan's. When the battle was over, the scout's stuff that hadn't been buried were put back into the room.

He sat down on the lumpy bed. How many times had he been in this room?  
Twice.

Once when he first met him, and second right before the battle three days ago. But why hadn't he? He should've gotten to know the scout better…like Lancelot.  
It was too late anyways.

Angrily, Arthur had a sudden wave, and kicked the scout's small leather packing trunk.  
"Augh!" He shouted, "Why did you do this to me Tristan? Why did you take him on yourself?"

The questions hung in the silent air, and the silence bugged Arthur. Sadly, he picked up the case he had kicked, and aimed to leave the room in peace. He was about to shut the door, when he saw something lying on the floor.  
Walking back into the room he picked it up.

It was a small leather bound book, not big, but it was obvious to tell it was old. He shut the door and sat back down onto the bed again and opened the book.

**A Scouts Record- **_**As my family says I should keep one whilst I'm here.**_

_**~451 A.D.**_

Arthur stared at the book, looking at Tristan's handwriting. Was this what he thought it was? Turning the page he read on.

_**Late spring- early winter 452 A.D.**_

_**My first entry, I've arrived at my post with many other Sarmatian knights. Our roman commander is to be a man named Arthur, just barely older then I am. I must say, Romans are…how can I put this… squirrel-brained. That's putting it lightly. How is this man going to lead us, if he is our age? I hope he knows what he's doing, in Sarmatia the leaders are about ten years older, not one.**_

_**Later that day-**_

_**Hmm, Arthur isn't bad, but I don't like it still. He came into my room to greet me. He seemed to understand I don't talk a lot. Unlike the other knights, particularly Bears…or is it Bors? No, Bore. I think. Anyway, he expects me to be as loud as him; he'll see how wrong he is. Trust me. I swear on my tribe's safety I'll never be open to romans! **_

Arthur nodded, remembering that day. He had no idea this was what the scout felt though, it stung a little.

**Two days later-**

**He named me scout. Honest, just like my father. I can sleep better tonight.**

Arthur sighed, if only the scout could elaborate ANYTHING. Tristan hadn't even smiled when he was named a scout. He thought Tristan hated him for it, but he was good. Arthur read 'just like my father' again smiling. Who knew?  
Arthur skipped into the middle section of the book.

**Day 2645**

**Bors and Lancelot are on to me. Aren't they always?  
**

**Ate 27 apples today to pass the time, Arthur won't send me out. Sometimes I wonder about his brain, is he worried I'll mess up? Or is he trying to be protective? He finally sent Gareth out. This angered me, what? He sends out a small knight who is still training out in the woad territory?**

If he knew what this journal entry was about; he was about to start to get angry at himself.

**Day 2649**

**I told Arthur it wasn't a good idea, but no, he listened to Lancelot.**

**Gareth's horse returned today with no rider. He was covered with blood, it was pretty gruesome. **

**Finally, Arthur sent Bors, Lancelot, Gawain and I out to scout for woad's and to search for Sir Gareth. He pulled me specifically to the side and told me not to let emotions get in the way of other knights. He knows I can do that. Anyways, Lancelot and Gawain looked pretty stunned, I don't know why he sent them.**

**Day 2650**

**Ran into some strange girl today. She was **_**different. **_**I just mean, she wasn't afraid to show her dislikes and likes.  
Turned out she ran into Gareth a few days ago, he was being followed by Woads. When we asked her what she was doing herself, she shrugged and said "hunting,"  
As much as I hate to admit it, she was kind of fascinating. You know, the one the other knights would practically drool over. Her name was Elle. **

Arthur smiled. So that's what Tristan was hiding that day.

He skipped towards the back of the book and began to read again.

**Who knows what day?**

**Arthur just told me he plans on taking on that Saxon army. Including the leader of the Army, the one I hate so much. For destroying all the villages and innocent. For thinking he's better than I am. I will get him some day, I will defeat him. Even if it's the last thing I do.**

Arthur felt his stomach drop. It was awful, just plain horror to him.

He stood up and took a writing utensil and wrote on the last page.

_Tristan,  
You did so much. Even without anyone noticing. You did defeat him, there's no doubt. You're a great scout. Good luck my old friend, good luck._

Arthur set the book back in the scout's bag. He took one last breath, then turned and walked out of the room. He shut the door slowly, allowing the silence of the room wash over him one last time. He turned and walked outside.

There on the horizon was a bright red sunset, and three magnificent horses riding in the distance. Two black, one white.

"Ride free, never regret it." Arthur said sitting down to watch, and he never did regret it.

**Awwww, what did you think? Lancelot personally is my favorite, but Tristan is in second. I hate how they both die in the end! Ugh.  
Review!:-) It's sooo Annoying! **


End file.
